Du bist der einzige
by Yami-Saya
Summary: Eine Shônen-ai FF um Ryou und Bakura -


Disclaimer: Die Figuren in diesem FF gehören mir nicht, sondern Kazuki Takahashi und Geld verdiene ich damit auch nicht!  
  
Titel: Du bist der einzige…  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Autor: Yami-Saya  
  
Fanfiction: Yu Gi Oh  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnung: Dieses mal keine   
  
Kommentar: Und wieder ein FF von mir, mit meinem Lieblingspärchen, ich hoffe das euch dieser auch gefällt -  
  
Pairing: Ryou X Bakura  
  
Symbole: Denk, denk  
  
„Blah, blah"  
  
Ryou saß auf seinem Bett, die Knie an sich gezogen und weinte. Er war ganz alleine.  
  
Niemand hört mir zu, es ist immer dasselbe. Keiner versteht mich, alle hassen mich!  
  
Er stand vom Bett auf und ging zum Lichtschalter, mit einem klick war das Licht in seinem Zimmer erloschen, dann legte er sich ins Bett. Er versuchte zu schlafen, es ging aber nicht, denn es kamen immer mehr Gedanken dazu.  
  
Seitdem Mutter tot ist, habe ich nur Probleme. Mein Charakter hat sich geändert, ich bin immer aggressiver geworden, was ich doch sonst nie war. Prügel mich neuerdings und das schlimmste ist, dass ich keine Freunde mehr habe.  
  
Ryou konnte nicht ruhig liegen bleiben, immer wieder wälzte er sich herum und konnte nicht schlafen.  
  
Gibt es denn niemanden auf der Welt, der mich mag und versteht? Muss ich etwa für immer alleine sein, darf ich denn niemanden lieben? Wenn ja, warum wurde ich dann geboren, etwa nur, damit ich unglücklich bin? Ich will es einfach nicht mehr, ich will auch geliebt werden, auch viele Freunde haben und immer glücklich sein. Was soll ich nur tun?  
  
Plötzlich stand er auf, ging zum Fenster hin und zog die Vorhänge auf Seite. Der Vollmond schien sein Milchiges Licht in Ryous Zimmer herein und erhellte dies etwas. Der Himmel war Wolkenlos, die Straßen leer und auch in allen Häusern war das Licht erloschen, alles wirkte so ruhig und friedlich. Plötzlich klimperte etwas, der weißhaarige drehte sich um und sah dass sein Millenniumsring leuchtete und so wie es damit angefangen hatte, hörte es damit auch schon auf.  
  
Was war das denn gerade?, fragte sich Ryou und ging zu dem Gegenstand hin.   
  
Als er es in der Hand nahm, lies er es sofort fallen, der Gegenstand war heiß geworden, als hätte es im Feuer gelegen. Ryou hielt sich die schmerzende Hand.  
  
Warum passiert nur mir so etwas, ich werde wohl vom Pech verfolgt!  
  
Er lies den Ring liegen und legte sich wieder hin und versucht erneut zu einzuschlafen, aber dieses mal ging es wieder nicht, denn er musste immer auf dem Gegenstand achten, irgendetwas stimmte damit nicht. So vergingen einige Minuten und Ryous Augen wurden immer kleiner und kleiner, bis er schließlich einschlief. Dies blieb aber nicht lange so, denn um 2 Uhr nachts wurde er wieder wach, weil er einen starken Druck über die rechte Augenbraue bekam.  
  
Och ne, nicht schon wieder, ich will doch nur schlafen!, meckerte er innerlich, ging aus seinem Zimmer und lief die Treppe runter.  
  
Unten angekommen machte er das Licht an und holte aus einem Schrank, mit Medikamenten, eine Migränetablette heraus, dann ging er in der Küche und nahm sich aus dem Küchenschrank ein Glas, dies füllte er mit Wasser. Dann nahm er davon einen Schluck, nahm die Tablette in den Mund und schluckte es herunter, sofort trank er dann noch viel Wasser hinterher.  
  
Nachher werde ich wohl vielleicht am Klo hängen und mich übergeben, weil ich die verkehrte Migränetablette genommen habe und diese nicht vertrage. Hoffentlich passiert das nicht.  
  
Beim hochgehen machte er überall das Licht aus, als er in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, bekam er einen schreck, denn plötzlich stand dort eine männliche Person die er nicht kannte. Dieser sah ihm so ähnlich, nur das er mehr böse wirkte als Ryou selber.  
  
Die Person drehte sich zu dem kleineren um und starrte ihn lange an, wer war er bloß? Nun schritt die Person auf Ryou zu und als er vor ihm stand, viel der kleinere von beiden auf dem Boden.  
  
„Wa…wa…was…willst…d…d…du…von…mi…mi…mir?", stotterte er und sah ihn mit ängstlichen Augen an.  
  
Die Person hielt Ryou die Hand hin. Wollte er ihm etwa hoch helfen, aber warum?  
  
„Ich weiß wie schwer dein leben ist, selbst ich habe so ein Leben wie du, Ryou.", sagte die unbekannte Person und half dem Angesprochenen auf die Beine, „Ich verstehe dich sehr gut, ich weiß sogar wie es ist keine Freunde zu haben und sich urplötzlich zu verändern."  
  
Ryou sah ihn lange an, war er etwa die Person, die er sich so sehr erwünscht hatte, die ihn verstand und nie im stich lassen würde?  
  
„Woher kennst du meinen Namen und wie heißt du?", fragte schließlich der kleine Hikari.  
  
Der Angesprochene musste lächeln und ging zum Fenster, dann sah er zu dem Mond.  
  
„Weißt du Ryou, wenn man alleine ist, findet man so vieles heraus. Du lernst, andere Leute, nur durch einen Blick, heraus zu finden was er für einen Charakter hat. Aber bei dir war es anders. Als ich dich sah, hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt dich schon Jahre lang zu kennen. Diesen großen Ring, den du besitzt, gehört mir."  
  
Ryou ging zu seinem Nachttisch, auf dem der Ring lag, die Person musste ihn wohl dort hingelegt haben. Er griff danach ging zu der Person hin und hielt ich den Gegenstand unter der Nase.  
  
„Du hast gesagt es ist deiner, also kannst du ihn wieder haben.", sagte er, aber die unbekannte Person sah ihn nur an und achtete nicht auf den Ring.  
  
„Ich brauche ihn nicht, du kannst ihn behalten. Nimm es als ein kleines Geschenk von mir an und nicht von deinem Vater, denn er hatte ihn nur auf dem Boden gefunden und nicht gekauft.", er nahm den Ring, Ryou ab, und hing ihn um Ryous Hals, „Und außerdem, steht es dir viel besser."  
  
„Danke…", flüsterte er und wurde rot, „Ach ja, wie heißt du denn?"  
  
„Mein Name ist Bakura, glaube mir, wir beide wären doch sehr gute Freunde, oder?"  
  
Vielleicht könnte es sogar mehr werden, dachte Ryou und nickte, als Antwort, auf Bakuras Frage.  
  
„Aber nur vielleicht, wer weiß.", sagte der größere von Beiden.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
  
„Das soll heißen, dass es vielleicht wirklich mehr werden könnte."  
  
Ryou zuckte unmerklich zusammen.  
  
„Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen, Ryou. Das hängt alles mit dem Ring zusammen, irgendwie verbindet er uns beide."  
  
Die Augen des Hikari wurden wieder kleiner, denn ihn überkam die Müdigkeit. Zärtlich nahm Bakura ihn auf dem Arm und trug ihm zum Bett und legte Ryou dort hin. Der größere legte sich auch hinein und nach ein paar Minuten waren beide, Arm in Arm, eingeschlafen.  
  
Es ist schon mehr geworden, denn ich liebe ihn schon seit vielen Jahren und niemand wir ihn mehr betrügen, jetzt wird er für immer lieben und geliebt werden  
  
Owari  
  
So und schon ist es ende, ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat und bitte viele Kommies - 


End file.
